


73 A.C.

by StarksInTheNorth



Series: House Targaryen through the Years [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), fire and blood - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarksInTheNorth/pseuds/StarksInTheNorth
Summary: Snippets of House Targaryen in the year 73 A.C. including:- Prince Baelon Targaryen's adventures as a mystery knight- Prince Baelon's claiming of a dragon- Prince Vaegon beginning knight training with Prince Baelon- Prince Vaegon and Princess Daella consider their potential marriage- Princess Maegelle sent to the Faith of the Seven as a novice- Considerations of Prince Vaegon's marital future- birth of Prince Gaemon
Series: House Targaryen through the Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553038





	73 A.C.

placeholder


End file.
